A Pair of Sexy Slytherins
by MissRedHead
Summary: One-Shot. Echo Broderick has had a thing for Draco Malfoy since she saw him on their first day of Hogwarts. At the time she was just geeky, muggle sympathizer Echo. Now that she's grown up and it is her birthday, Draco finally decides to act on the feelings he's hidden from her for years. Draco decides to give her his version of a fun present, as long as shes his. Lemons Draco/OC


Echo Broderick, she was what you pictured any Slytherin girl to look like. Her long, black hair complimented her dark skin tone and made her blue eyes stand out. Her thin waist was accentuated by a large bust and wide hips that led to long legs. She was a pure blood witch from a long line of muggle sympathizers.

Echo would show off her assets with short skirts and tight clothes, almost everyone believed she had slept with almost every boy in the school. Though she was a virgin, she'd never even had her first kiss, commenting that she actually date when a rumor about her dating some boy from Hufflepuff began circling.

Echo had her eye on one person and one person only. She couldn't get over her crush on Draco Malfoy, from the first time she saw him step up to the sorting hat she couldn't get his blonde hair and silver eyes out of her head.

So when she found herself waking up naked next to him, she didn't bat an eyelash. He had become a good friend of hers and had thrown a surprise birthday party for her in the Slytherin common room. Thinking back onto what had happened that night, made her even happier than the party.

**EchoPOV**

I walked down the stairs towards the dungeons, heading back to the common room. No one remembered my birthday, not even my best friend Pandora, or Panda for short. Walking up to the painting and said the password before walking in to a pitch black common room.

I sighed and went to turn on a light when the lights suddenly flashed on and everyone from Slytherin and other houses jumped up and shouted surprise. My jaw dropped as I saw Draco standing in the middle of the group, a smug grin on his face.

"Draco! Thank you!" I shouted, jumping into his arms, giving him the biggest hug ever.

He hugged me back before letting me go so I could thank everyone else. I walked around greeting everyone I could, thanking them for showing up. When I got to Panda I punched her in the arm. She laughed rubbing the spot.

"What was that for you bitch?" She said, her American accent thick.

"You didn't even wish me a happy birthday! I felt like everyone forgot!" I laughed.

She grinned, turning me around and pushing me towards someone. I looked up and saw Draco grinning down at me, his silver eyes gleaming with amusement. I blushed and took a step back, only for Draco to take a step forward with me, our chest staying connected. I could feel heat beginning to build in the pit of my stomach.

"Time to open your gifts birthday girl." He said, his voice husky.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. We walked over to the sofa sitting in front of a pile of gifts. Each one I opened I became more and more excited to see what I was going to recieve from Draco. Though as time passed, and the pile of gifts dwindled significantly until there was nothing left, I noticed I got nothing from Draco. I pretended to be happy about my gifts. As soon as I was done, everyone went back to where they were supposed to, except Draco, he didn't head back to the Head dorm.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, walking us both towards the head dorm.

"Draco where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere private, somewhere I can give you your present." He replied, pulling us through the Head dorm's painting.

I followed him up the stairs and to his room, right past a glaring Lavender Brown. I knew she'd had a crush on him for some time and seeing all the girls he brought in probably made her mad. We walked into his room and he stripped us both of our ties and shoes.

"Draco? What is my gift?" I asked him.

"I've wanted you since you walked up on the platform to be sorted. Your silky black hair and tan skin with those big blue eyes. Then as you got older and your shorts slowly got shorter, the shirts got tighter, I couldn't help how much I kept wanting you but I wanted to wait until your 18th birthday to show you, in our last year when we could get some privacy somehow. I want you and everything you could give me. On one condition, you be mine, not just for sex, but so I can love you and so I can hold you." Draco replied, taking my hands in his.

"Yes Draco, I will be yours as long as you are mine just the same." I replied, pressing our chests together.

Draco grinned before smashing his lips against mine. I kissed him back, the heat between my legs getting to a point where all I could think about was a release. I felt Draco's hands grab my chest, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. His lips continued down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt, I had known today would've been a good day not to wear a bra or panties.

I brought my lips to Draco's ear and bit his earlobe. I loved the groan that escaped him. Grabbing one of his hands from my chest, I placed it on my dripping core. His groan was delicious as he shoved me onto his bed. I pulled his shirt off his shoulders, reveling in the sight of his delicious abs and that mouthwatering "V" that led down his slacks. He yanked off the short shirt I wore, leaving on my thigh high socks.

"I want to taste you Echo." He whispered.

I nodded and spread my legs for him. He grinned and dipped his head between my legs, he ran his tongue up my slit, gathering my juices before pushing a finger in me and sucking on that little bundle of nerves. I groaned out, my hips bucking off the bed and my legs wrapping behind him. He used his other arm to hold down my hips as he continued to pump his finger out of me and counting to assult my clit with his tongue and teeth.

I felt that coil in my stomach tighten up beyond belief, my moans and screams getting louder before it burst and a white light appeared behind my eyelids. I heard the rustling of clothes so I looked at Draco with hooded eyes to see him standing in all his glory, looking painfully erect.

I smirked and pulled myself up to the pillows of his bed. He followed me, crawling like a predator on all fours.

"Take me Draco, make me yours." I said huskily.

He grinned and took my lips with his. I had no time to be shy with him, I couldn't be not with how horny I was. I felt him press two fingers into me before settling between my legs. He guided himself into me and slowly pushed forward. The stretching was painful but bearable, until he reached my maidenhead. I hooked one leg around his hip before he broke through. A tear escaped me at the sudden searing pain that Draco kissed away. After a few moments, I wiggled my hips testing it and was shocked when I felt a burst of pleasure roll through me, I threw my head back in ecstasy.

Draco groaned and began moving inside me, the friction was amazing as I moved my hips with his, digging my nails into his pale flesh on his back.

"Oh god Draco!" I groaned out, hooking my legs around his lower back.

He sat back on his heels, pulling me with him. The feeling of how deep he went in me elicted a groan from his both. I rode him like I would never have the chance to again. The coil in my stomach tightened much more than it had when he was between my legs. He brought a hand between us, rubbing my clit, bringing me to the brink. I screamed out, stars bursting before me as I felt Draco pick up speed before he came inside me.

We both collapsed onto the bed, our breathing labored.

"I love you Echo." He whispered.

"And I love you Draco." I replied, curling against his, placing my lips on his.

He pulled the blankets over us before pulling me tightly against him. We fell asleep like that, in a post-coital bliss.

The next morning I woke up groggy. A warm body against my back. Opening my eyes I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair and grinned, recalling the previous nights events. I heard him groan and open his eyes.

"Good morning love." He yawned.

"Good morning. Last night was amazing, I wonder how you would do this morning? If it would be better?" I teased, grabbing his erect cock under the sheets.

I wanted to taste him so before he could answer I disappeared under the covers. I knew that we wouldn't leave the room today since it was Saturday, I just hoped by tonight I wouldn't be able to walk. I heard his groan and felt him buck his hips and my mouth sunk down his cock, my hand sliding between my legs. Oh yes, today was going to be a sexy day.


End file.
